Decepticon Headquarters (G1 Cybertron)
Decepticon Headquarters is the structure that serves as the primary base of operations for the Decepticons on Cybertron. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon The dome-topped building known as Decepticon Headquarters on Cybertron was where Megatron planned to ambush Optimus Prime's energy-hunting expedition four million years ago. Before leaving, he told Shockwave to get off his shelf and watch the planet in his absence. Four million years later, Shockwave was still doing just that. Decepticon HQ contained a tower for sending and receiving passengers and cargo via space bridge from Earth. Occasionally, it would get hijacked by the Autobots for their own purposes. Usually, this would result in some damage to the base. And pain for Shockwave. For some reason, the base contained or was connected to ventilator shafts, which could be used by smaller-sized beings to escape trap rooms connected to the base. At one point, the base held the duplicate computer used to control the hypno-chip slaves on Cybertron. It also served as storage for the Decepticons' dwindling cache of energon. It seems that when the Decepticons conquered Cybertron, Shockwave was given a new working place. The center from which he operated during the Unicron ordeal looked nothing like the Decepticon Headquarters of old. ''The Headmasters'' cartoon Despite the years of disuse and Autobot occupation of Cybertron, Decepticon Headquarters and the space bridge node within remained in working condition. Galvatron made use of this in the year 2011, when he and several of his troops had to get from Chaar to Cybertron. As a side effect of the Matrix becoming depowered, Vector Sigma's link with the Autobots was broken and Galvatron wanted to reprogram the computer in the Decepticons' favor. When he explained the mission's objective to his troops gathered at Decepticon Headquarters, Weirdwolf demanded that he and the other new recruits be given a chance to prove their worth. Galvatron wasn't impressed by his demands, causing the Headmaster trio to boldly leave the base straight through the glass ceiling, even though there was a perfectly functional door. The rest of the Decepticons followed after them a few moments later with equal disdain for the door. While an obvious security risk, the Autobots let Decepticon Headquarters be. The Decepticons made use of that to send the Headmaster trio and the Madmachine to Cybertron in another attempt to take control of Vector Sigma. Letting the whole "control Vector Sigma" gig rest for a while, the Decepticons tried to obtain the cybertonuron the computer had recently created. Galvatron sent the Predacons to Cybertron per space bridge first to make preparations for the attack. Meanwhile, he gathered his troops on Chaar and Earth and had them board Astrotrain's shuttle mode. Astrotrain in turn took the space bridge to Decepticon Headquarters, where the troops got out and moved out to unleash an onslaught on the unsuspecting Autobots. A few hours later, Cybertron was blown up, and Decepticon Headquarters ceased to exist. ''Transformers: Universe'' The dome-topped building known as Decepticon Headquarters on Cybertron was where Megatron planned to ambush Optimus Prime's energy-hunting expedition one million years ago. Before leaving, he told Shockwave to get off his shelf and watch the planet in his absence. One million years later, Shockwave was still doing just that. Decepticon HQ contained a tower for sending and receiving passengers and cargo via its space bridge from Earth. Occasionally, it would get hijacked by the Autobots for their own purposes. Usually, this would result in some damage to the base. And pain for Shockwave. The Autobot used their own space bridge instead of the Decepticons'. For some reason, the base contained or was connected to ventilator shafts, which could be used by smaller-sized beings to escape trap rooms connected to the base. At one point, the base held the duplicate computer used to control the hypno-chip slaves on Cybertron. It also served as storage for the Decepticons' dwindling cache of energon. Megatron had turned Optimus Prime into Orion Pax by giving him amnesia in order to put Orion to work decoding data from the Iacon archives for a project of the same name. Rad, Carlos and Alexis returned the Matrix to Orion, who regained his memory as Optimus Prime and Thundercracker destroyed the space bridge control, but the Autobots left, leaving Megatron screaming furiously not only at Thundercracker's idiotic, but at his failure. Shockwave later repaired the space bridge. Despite the years of disuse and Autobot occupation of Cybertron, Decepticon Headquarters and the space bridge node within remained in working condition. Galvatron made use of this in the year 2029, when he and several of his troops had to get from Chaar to Cybertron to get Super Energon to fully revive Unicron. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Destron Kichi (デストロン基地, "Destron Base") Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Decepticon bases